


Movie Night

by MarvelDC31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Coming Out, Detective Danvers, F/F, Heart-to-Heart, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Movie Night, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon GO References, Sanvers - Freeform, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: Alex finds out Maggie has a daughter and she and Maggie compete over Pokemon Go. Kara arrives at Alex's for Movie Night but thinks Alex's in trouble when she doesn't answer the door. Using her x-ray vision, she catches Maggie and Alex in an...inapropriate position. This all accumulates to Maggie staying for Movie Night and having a heart-to-heart with Kara. It's not all humour, unlike how I've made it out to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is all thanks to that one nonnie on Tumblr. Thanks whoever you are! Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio. And I know nothing about Maggie's comic origins so sorry if I butchered something...or everything.

Alex is tired and grumpy and all she wants is some good old coffee. Which is exactly why she heads on over to Noonan’s after her shift at the DEO. She’s going to need all the caffeine she can get to stay awake during Sister’s Movie Night with Kara. Just because she’s alien doesn’t mean Alex is going to be the first to fall asleep. Not on her watch. 

When she walks into the cafe, the first thing she notices is some kid sitting close to the entrance of the place, talking excitedly. Alex ignores the kid, mostly because she does not have the time or patience right now to even _look_ at a child.

Alex gets in line and after a few minutes has her large triple shot coffee in hand. Walking past the child and the woman who has her back to Alex, she catches the last of their conversation.

“—and I can’t wait to go to Aya’s house, mommy!”

“We should get going then, shouldn't we?”

Alex freezes. _Fuck_ , she thinks, _is that Maggie?_ She turns around slowly, watching as— _yep, that’s Maggie_ —the two stand up from their seats. Now, Alex would like to think she would do something suave and smooth in a situation like this. Maybe even ask if she could buy the kid something. Except…no. No, she doesn’t do anything of the sort.

She just utterly fails as a human being, instead.

Maggie looks up and surprise colours her features when she spots Alex, “Danvers! W-what’re you doing here?”

“Um,” Alex stares with wide eyes, “I—uh…I—coffee. I needed—uh—coffee?”

Alex’s eyes dart from the little girl to Maggie, her brain not knowing which of the two is more shocking; that Maggie is with a kid or that Maggie just looks so damn _good_ today.

Maggie laughs and smirks, “Maybe you’ve had a little too much caffeine today.”

“R—right,” Alex mutters, “maybe.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow, and Alex fails to speak. Finally, Maggie takes mercy upon her soul.

“This is Jamie,” Maggie says, nodding at the child, before pausing. “She’s…”

This time it’s Alex’s turn to raise an eyebrow while Maggie glances up at Alex, seeming to search her eyes for something. After a few seconds, Alex gets a little uncomfortable with the soul searching happening but before she does or says something embarrassingly stupid, Maggie sighs.

“She’s my daughter,” Maggie speaks softly.

That’s when Alex understands what Maggie was doing. She was trying to figure out if Alex—a DEO agent—could be trusted with this information. Alex is extremely touched that Maggie thinks she can trust her and she vows then and there to never break that trust.

“Oh,” Alex breathes out, “okay, then.”

Alex is extremely happy she doesn’t fail at her ‘ _this is how you act when meeting a new kid’_ etiquette when she smiles and looks towards Jamie, asking, “And how old are you, Jamie?”

Jamie grins excitedly, her missing front teeth showing, “I’m eight!”

“Wow,” Alex fakes surprise, “you look much older than that!”

Jamie preens and grins up at her mother. Alex is still in shock but she has to admit, the way they act together? It’s just unbearably cute.

“Well,” Maggie starts, although she looks like she regrets what she’s going to say, “we have to get going if we’re going to be able to walk to Aya’s house.”

Alex is speaking before she can even understand that her mouth has opened, “I can drive you if you want.”

She freezes, staring at Maggie, dreading a negative and embarrassing for her answer, but Maggie simply pauses before smiling, “Oh, so you drive something other than a motorcycle?”

“I’ll have you know,” Alex scoffs, “I’m a woman of many talents.”

“And here I thought driving a car would be too mainstream for you,” Maggie smirks and Jamie giggles even though she probably doesn’t understand what mainstream means. It must be the tone of voice Maggie spoke in.

Maggie and Alex smile, getting lost in each other’s eyes. They would’ve stood there for hours had it not been for Jamie saying she wanted to get to her friend’s house.

“Right!” Alex straightens, fishing her keys out of her pocket and stumbling towards the exit. “My car is just right outside the door.”

As Alex gets into her car, she sneaks glances at Maggie and Jamie. She wonders briefly how Maggie, a lesbian, has a kid but knows it’s not her business. Plus, there are many scenarios in which make this possible and she’s definitely not going to judge Maggie about them.

Maggie gives Alex the address as she steps into the car and sits in the passenger seat. Alex recognizes the neighbourhood and the way to it but decides she’ll be a little slower. Not at all to spend more time with Maggie…not at all because of that.

Starting the engine, Alex spots Jamie playing a game on Maggie’s phone and her inner geek comes out, “Is that Pokemon Go?”

Maggie snorts and stares at Alex in disbelief, “ _You_ play Pokemon Go?”

“Of course,” Alex narrows her eyes, glancing briefly at Maggie, “who doesn’t love Pokemon?”

Maggie raises her hands, “Hey, I just mean that you’re a government agent. How do you have time to play it?”

Alex laughs softly, “My sister.”

“Well,” Maggie grins, glancing back at her daughter who is absorbed in the game, “Jamie and I are at level twenty-eight.”

Alex laughs smugly, “Yeah? I’m level thirty-three.”

“Oh, is that true?” Maggie tilts her head, her features showing her determination to one-up Alex. “Do _you_ have a 2,156 CP Vaporeon?”

Alex pauses before smirking, “No, but I’ve got a 2,642 CP Dragonite.”

“Shit,” Maggie mutters before glancing back at Jamie.

Content that Jamie hadn’t heard her, she glares at the side of Alex’s smirking face, “You know what? Do you have eighteen lures?”

“What about twenty-six incenses?” Alex retorts.

“Twenty super potions.”

“Two hundred ultra balls.”

“Eight egg incubators.”

“Six lucky eggs.”

“I’ve got a Pikachu!” Maggie shouts, hoping she’ll win this ridiculous war.

Alex smirks in finality, staring at Maggie with pity, “I’ve got four.”

Maggie slumps in her seat, shaking her head, “Is there anything you’re _not_ good at?”

Alex snorts, “Oh, trust me, there’s a lot.”

Before Maggie can respond in worry, Jamie exclaims, “There’s Aya’s house!”

Almost passing it in her banter with Maggie, Alex swerves to drive onto the driveway. Which, in her opinion, was kind of pathetic but that’s not _her_ fault. No, it’s all Maggie’s fault for being so damn fun to be around.

Maggie gets out of the car and opens Jamie’s door for her before guiding her to the house’s entrance. Alex takes the time to not so subtly check Maggie out. _Those jeans,_ she thinks, _they will be the death of me._

A minute later, Maggie enters the car again but before she can give Alex her address, Alex blurts out, “Want to come over to my apartment?”

Her cheeks tinge red as Maggie raises both eyebrows, “Really?”

She’s already said it, might as well keep going, “Yeah.”

Maggie hums, turning to look straight ahead with a smirk on her face, “All right. But you better make it worth it, Danvers.”

When Maggie glances at her and winks, Alex has to turn her head 180 degrees in hopes that Maggie won’t see how her cheeks blush even redder.

It takes about ten minutes to get from Aya’s house to her apartment and the entire ride is filled with teasing, flirting, and some more Pokemon Go competition.

Finally, they get inside Alex’s apartment and Maggie whistles, “Nice place you got here, Danvers.”

“Call me Alex,” Alex once again blurts out.

Maggie doesn’t miss a beat, “Only if you call me Maggie.”

Alex smiles, “Yeah, of course.”

She shows Maggie around a bit but there’s not much to see. It’s only then that Alex realizes she should add some more to her apartment. Maggie doesn’t comment on it, though. Eventually, the two migrate to the couch where they sit in silence. It’s not awkward, per se, but Alex really doesn’t know what to say. What do you say when you’ve met someone less than a few days ago and invite them to your home?

Of course, according to Alex, you ask the stupid questions, “So…a kid?”

Alex clenches her fists, attempting to stop herself from punching her own face in front of Maggie. She’s already embraced herself enough as it is.

“Yeah,” Maggie sighs, leaning backwards against the couch, “I—uh—was married to this guy before I figured it out.

Alex can tell that Maggie is bracing herself for some type of blame or negative comment—she’s done so herself on many occasions—but that’s not what she plans to do.

“She’s a cute kid,” Alex smiles.

“Yeah,” Maggie laughs softly, “yeah, she is.”

“Although,” Alex smirks teasingly, “here sense of style is atrocious. I mean, her clothing is the same as yours!”

Maggie scoffs, “All you wear is black. You’re not one to talk.”

Alex rests her head on her hand, “I can wear less if you want.”

She freezes, not knowing what overcame her in that moment. She knew she was feeling some attraction to Maggie but this was the moment she realized how deep it went. 

Alex expects Maggie to laugh it off because who would want her, right?

“That may be preferable,” Maggie smirks.

Alex’s breath hitches in her throat because did that just happen? When Maggie’s eyes flicker down to her lips, Alex’s mind clears. That _did_ just happen.

She takes the plunge. She kisses Maggie.

Alex has kissed people before. While drunk she had kissed a few girls but it had mostly been men. She’d never felt anything with the guys—which could be attributed to a fact she’ll come to terms with later—and possibly a little spark with the girls, but nothing could compare to _this._

It’s almost like Maggie lights a fire deep within her. She can’t get _enough_ of Maggie. Alex’s sucks and nibbles on Maggie’s lips, drawing a moan from her, before her lips migrate down Maggie’s neck and to her collarbone. Alex pushes Maggie down on the couch and Maggie happily complies.

For minutes—it could've been hours to them, they wouldn’t even notice—they made out. At one point, they had both lost their shirts, now in nothing but their bras. Alex was too distracted to notice the knocking on her door. To distracted all day to remember Kara was coming over to her place for Sisters Movie Night. If she had, a lot could’ve been avoided.

She remembered, though, when she heard a loud and familiar shriek coming from just beyond her door. Alex freezes then proceeds to fall to the floor. She slams her head onto the ground purposely, groaning at her inability to remember things.

“I’m such an idiot,” she mumbles, getting up from the ground and grabbing her shirt, handing Maggie hers.

As she puts on her shirt, Maggie scoffs, “I could’ve told you that.”

Alex glares at Maggie playfully as she walks to the door. She takes a deep breath before opening it.

“Kar—” Alex tries to speak but Kara cuts her off.

“I’m so sorry!” Kara shouts, her hand over her eyes, before muttering. “You didn’t answer and I thought something happened and I used my x-ray vision and I didn’t mean to interrupt and—”

“Kara!” Alex stops Kara’s rambling, glad that Kara knew to lower her voice with someone who doesn’t know her secret identity around. “It’s—uh, it’s fine.”

Kara peaks out from behind her hands, “I’m still really sorry, Alex.”

Alex sighs, dreading the next few moments, “I’m guessing I have some explaining to do?”

“About being gay?” Kara said innocently.

“I’m just going to go,” Maggie mutters, walking past Alex.

“What? No! Stay, we can watch movies together,” Kara smiles excitedly.

Alex glances between Kara and Maggie, “Kara, are you sure?”

Kara scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion, looking between Maggie and Alex, “Why wouldn’t I be—oh.”

“Oh,” Kara says again as she understands. “You don’t think I care, do you?”

When Alex looks away for a moment, Kara’s heart breaks, “Hey, no, Alex, I love you no matter what, okay? You’re my sister. I’ll always be by your side.”

Maggie feels like she’s intruding but Kara did ask her to stay, right?

Alex wipes a tear from her cheek and whispers, “Thanks, Kara.”

Kara hugs Alex tightly and they stand there for a moment, Alex finally understanding who she really is. With Kara by her side, she wonders why she was so hesitant to think about it. It doesn’t matter, though. She’s got Kara, she’s got Maggie, and most of all, she’s finally got her true self.

Alex finally lets go of Kara who steps back and turns to Maggie, excitement clear on her face, “We’re going to watch movies so why don't you stay? It’ll be fun!”

Maggie, bless her soul, tries to resist excited, puppy dog faced Kara, but she ultimately fails, “All right. Just for a little while.”

“Yes!” Kara claps her hands, heading straight to the popcorn machine. “This is going to be great!”

Maggie raises an eyebrow at Alex, “That’s your Pokemon Go obsessed sister, I presume?”

“That would be the sister, yes,” Alex sighs with a smile.

“I can hear you two!” Kara shouts.

“We know!” Alex yells back.

Maggie just laughs, “You two are fun.”

Alex pauses and hopes that comment doesn’t make Maggie think deeper into the thought. She knows she acts the same around Kara as Supergirl as she does with Kara as Kara and she hopes Maggie doesn’t put two and two together _that_ fast. Just wait until she can talk to J’onn and Kara about it. Then Maggie can add all she wants.

Kara doesn’t miss a beat, “So are you!”

Minutes later, Alex finds herself in between Kara and Maggie on the couch. An hour later, she finds herself, somehow, cuddled up in both Kara and Maggie’s arms. She doesn't know how she got in this position but she’s content to stay in it. Another hour goes by before she starts to regret it.

“Uh, I kind of have to go to the bathroom, guys,” Alex mutters, not quite wanting to leave the warmth of their arms.

Kara groans, “But I’m comfortable!”

Maggie smirks, “Ditto.”

“Yeah, well I’m not, okay?” Alex grunts. “My bladder is bursting.”

Maggie snorts and Kara just outright laughs, saying, “Well when you put it that way…”

Alex raises her right eyebrow when neither moves an inch. Finally, Kara sighs and shifts over, giving Alex enough room to get off the couch.

“You two are the worst,” Alex rolls her eyes, smiling, and heads to the bathroom.

There’s nothing but the sound of the movie playing for a few seconds before Kara breaks the silence, “You know, Alex has told me a bit about you.”

“Really?” Maggie says, turning to face Kara.

“Yeah,” Kara nods, pausing the movie before looking Maggie in the eyes. “And I just wanted to say…I understand what you’ve gone through.”

_“Really?”_ Maggie deadpans.

“Kind of?” Kara mutters. “I just mean that I was…different as a kid, too. Still am, really. I was bullied for it. I was never like the other kids, no matter how hard I tried to fit in.”

“I’ve got some experience with that,” Maggie sighs.

“Right,” Kara replies and shrugs. “I just wanted to say, since you’re probably going to be spending more time with Alex I’m sure and possibly even me, that you can talk to me, you know? We’ve got shared experiences.”

Maggie stares at Kara disbelievingly. Here was some girl she’s never met before (in her eyes) and she’s already offering something other closer friendships never get to the point of. Maggie can see why Alex loves Kara so much, she’s an amazing person.

“Thanks,” Maggie chokes out before clearing her throat. “And that goes both ways if you ever need me.”

Kara grins and smiles, “Sounds like a plan!”

The lapse into a comfortable silence until Alex gets back.

Alex glances between the two of them, eyebrows raised, as she stands in front of the two, “What’d I miss?”

Maggie smirks, “Nothing really.”

Alex narrows her eyes but relents, “All right. Do either of you want something to drink?”

“Actually,” Maggie stands and stretches, “I need to pick up Jamie soon so I think I’ll head out.”

Alex nods, even if she’s a little disappointed, “I’ll walk you out.”

As they walk away, Kara shakes her head. They are honestly so transparent.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Alex questions as Maggie steps out of the door.

“Absolutely,” Maggie nods with a smile.

She walks away for a few seconds before pausing and turning around, “Alex?”

“Yeah?” Alex replies.

“Tomorrow, after work, how about we go get something to eat?”

Alex grins, “It’d be my pleasure.”

“As it should,” Maggie smirks.

Alex rolls her eyes, “Goodnight, Maggie.”

“Goodnight,” Maggie laughs and walks away.

Alex shuts her door and walks back to the couch, sitting beside Kara.

“So,” Kara grins, “someone’s got a date!”

“Oh, shut up,” Alex grumbles, but the effect is lost as she’s smiling.

“What were you two talking about while I was in the bathroom?” Alex says, changing the subject.

Kara smiles and shrugs, “We’ve just got a shared past, shared experiences.”

Alex nods, understanding, “Why don’t we finish the movie?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kara says as she leaps to click play on the remote.

As she watches the movie, Alex ponders the events of the day. Maggie has a daughter. Maggie seems to return her feelings. She has a date with Maggie. She came out to her sister. She defeated Maggie in terms of Pokemon Go.

Alex sighs and smiles, allowing Kara to snuggle into her arms. Today has been a good day for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
